


Dork Squad, Assemble(PODIFC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [43]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Backstory, Child Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by ShinyShiny9, read by me_________Backstory for the characters from the Ninjago Movie, because nobody's gonna explain it if the fandom doesn't. Updates very infrequent; rating is high end of T for some heavier thematic content. Newest chapter: In-movie chapter, on anniversary of movie.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dork Squad, Assemble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722590) by ShinyShiny9. 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0c9l98yrznldja5/Dork_Squad_Assemble_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nzayqxxynr91ev9/Dork_Squad_Assemble%25C2%25A0Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3




End file.
